Why me?
by Blackfang64
Summary: It's one to have to work with your enemy but having to live with her is another. Oneshot ShizHar, don't like it well cope.


**Author: Warning Haruka/Shizuru fic Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha........ **

**Why me? **

'_I hate this day. Its one to hate your enemy but to be stuck with them for a night is beyond my limits!' _

The blond haired girl stood there staring around the room. Smiling to herself she chucked her bags over on the floor as she jumped onto the queen sized bed. The softness of the bed broke her fall as she stared up at the ceiling.

'Ah this is the life, I think I like the new room changes' the girl thought happily. She stretched her arms and legs out getting comfortable as she closed her eyes. "This bed is so soft, I feel like falling asleep right now" the girl spoke out loudly. "Well I think that will have to wait until bed time now wouldn't it Haruka?" asked the voice.

Haruka's eyes shot open as she sat up looking to see the last person she would want to see. "Bubuzuke!? What are you doing hear?" Haruka asked. Haruka noticed that Shizuru was holding a suitcase in one hand and her pillows in the other. "Why, I am your new room buddy" Shizuru replied happily.

Haruka sat there, jaw dropped with her face distorted in shock. "W-what?!" Haruka yelled out loudly. "Ara I see Haruka is excited to see me" Shizuru said as she smiled. "What, no I'm not; I don't even want to see your ugly face here" Haruka replied angrily. Shizuru stood there as she dropped her things. Shizuru's eyes turned to tears as she ran out of the room.

Haruka glared evilly as what just happened got processed into her brain. 'Haruka that was mean even for you' said a little Haruka angel that appeared on her shoulder. 'Aw who cares that girl deserves it' said a little devil Haruka that appeared on her other shoulder.

Haruka sat there as she hanged her head down. "I guess I was a little hard on her" Haruka said while looking sad and disappointed at herself. 'A little hard!? You practically made her cry' the angel called out. 'You got to admit it was funny watching her run out like that' the devil said as she smirked.

"Just go away both of you, I'm out of here" Haruka said as she got up. The two disappeared in little clouds of smoke as Haruka ran out of the room. She ran out of the dorm and then she was in the hallway looking for any sign of Fujino. She looked down at the far end to catch a glimpse of honey brunette hair going around the corner.

'Crap she runs fast' Haruka thought before she ran after Shizuru. She felt her legs going beyond their limit as she was running so fast while bulldozing people that were in her way. She stopped to find herself in Fuka's gardens. She looked around to find the girl.

Luckily the garden was empty of students so it would be easier to find the girl. 'Except she could be anywhere, she could probably be glaring at me and I don't even know it' Haruka thought as she turned around. No one was there as the blonde girl stood there thinking.

Something caught her ears, she was aware of hearing someone crying. 'That must be her' Haruka thought, walking over to where the crying was coming from. She walked around the rose bush to find Shizuru on the ground with her face in her hands crying.

Shizuru was crying so hard that she didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming towards her. Haruka looked at the girl as she kneeled down. "Shizuru?" Haruka asked as her voice turned to an apologetic tone. Shizuru lifted her head from her hands as she looked up too see Haruka looking at her. "What (sniff) do you want?" Shizuru asked as tears poured down her face.

"I came here to apologise" Haruka replied. Shizuru's tears stopped as Haruka braced herself for the worst. 'This is against my nature and will' she thought. "I'm sorry" Haruka rushed. Shizuru looked at Haruka with a confused look. Haruka frowned and clenched her fist. "I'm sorry for calling you ugly, I don't really think you are ugly" Haruka apologized as she turned her face away from Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled and looked at the girl. "Ara so does Haruka think I'm beautiful?" Shizuru asked. "What? I didn't say that!" Haruka replied. "So Haruka thinks I'm ugly" Shizuru asked as she began to cry again. "N-no you're beautiful, sheesh you are so pathetic these days" Haruka replied before turning around.

Shizuru smiled as she got up onto her feet. Haruka was frowning as her back was turned to the girl crossing her arms in anger. 'She is going to remember this for the rest of her life, I'll never hear then end of it' Haruka thought. Haruka looked under her crossed arms to notice another set of arms wrapped around her.

"What the-?" Haruka asked as the arm wrapped around her tightly. "Hm Haruka seems to be enjoying this" Shizuru asked seductively as she whispered into Haruka's ear. Haruka broke free of Shizuru's arms, backing away from the girl. "What the hell?!" Haruka yelled out. "I think Haruka needs a hug" Shizuru said as she walked slowly towards Haruka with her arms wide open. "Back off… away from me… Aaaaaaahhhh!" Haruka screamed as she ran off.

Her main focus was to get to somewhere safe as she looked behind to see a hug-desperate Shizuru trailing after her. Students stood there speechless, as they watched a charging Haruka run past and a cheerful Shizuru right on her tail.

"Crap got to get somewhere safe, where's safe?" Haruka asked herself. Haruka ran down the hallway as she looked to see her room. 'Safety' Haruka thought. She ran into her and Shizuru's dorm as she ran into the bedroom and closing it behind her, locking it.

She sighed in relief as she backed away from the door. She smiled at hearing the door knob turning and stopping. But her relief moment was short lived, her eyes widened as she heard the sound of a click and the door opening. The door opened to reveal Shizuru standing there smiling holding a key in her hand.

"Ara I've got a key too" Shizuru said, and inched towards her. Haruka panicked as she saw the girl moving closer to her. "Now where were we?" Shizuru asked as an evil smile grew on her face. Haruka slowly backed away again, soon finding her feet hitting the bed. Haruka looked at the girl as she was walking closer with her arms open.

"ENOUGH!" Haruka yelled. Shizuru stood there looking confused as Haruka was glaring at the girl. "Will you just stop that and leave me alone?" Haruka asked as she glared at the girl angrily. "Okay, I will leave you" Shizuru replied as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Haruka stood there, confused about what just happened as she sat down on the bed. 'Okay what just happened? Did she just do what I told her to?' Haruka thought. Haruka sat there staring at the door. "Man what is up with me today, first I insult my enemy, then I apologise to her and then she tries to hug me" Haruka asked herself.

'I think I better have a rest' Haruka thought. She rested her pillows on the bed as she laid down on the bed. She rested her head on her pillow and felt too tired to tuck herself under the sheets before drifting off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka opened her eyes slowly after sensing a certain smell drifting into the room. She sat up wiping her eyes as she managed to move out of bed. She looked down to see that she still had her shoes on. She took them off feeling too sleepy to take her socks of she opened the door and wandered through the dorm to find where the smell was coming from.

The smell led her to the kitchen and she found Shizuru in an apron cooking. Shizuru turned to see Haruka staring at her, so she gave the girl a smile. "Ara is Haruka hungry?" Shizuru asked. Haruka felt her stomach grumble as she looked at the girl. "I'm not that desperate to eat your poisonous food thank you very much" Haruka replied, arms crossed; looking away.

"Well if Haruka is hungry, then there's a bowl on the table for you" Shizuru said as she carried two bowls over to the table. She placed one bowl on one side of the table while the other was on her side. She sat down gracefully, picked up the wooden chopsticks, snapped them and began eating.

Haruka looked over at the food as it was making her hungry. 'No… mustn't… give in, mmm ramen' Haruka thought. After a minute of deciding she gave in and sat down. Picking up the chopsticks and snapping them she began eating ignoring the smiling brunette. 'Stupid girl and her… hey this ain't half bad' Haruka thought as she swallowed a noodle.

"Ara I see Haruka is enjoying her food" Shizuru said as she smiled. Haruka shot her a glare after finishing the last bit of ramen in her bowl. Feeling a satisfied hunger gone, she let out a sigh while Shizuru was still eating. "Geez you take your time don't you?" Haruka asked. Shizuru just kept eating ignoring Haruka, making her angry.

"Fine you just laze around while I'll go and do the student council work" Haruka said as she got up from her chair and walked away. Shizuru just smiled and continued eating.

Haruka walked into the bedroom as she flicked the light switch on. She looked over to her right to see a study desk and empty shelves next to it. She grabbed her bag and began unpacking the things.

She stood back admiring her work as the desk was looking ready to be worked on and the shelves packed with school work. She pulled the chair out as she sat down and turned the small lamp on. She pulled out some books and a pen and began writing down school work.

Time passed by as she could hear the sound of a movie being watched. "Hmph lazy girl" Haruka pouted as she looked at the clock. '10 o'clock, man I've been working for awhile' she thought. A few seconds later she could feel a chill, the room was getting cold.

"Brrrr s-stupid w-whether" Haruka said as she fumbled on her words due to the coldness. 'I guess I was so busy with working, I didn't notice the sudden temperature change in the room' Haruka thought as she let out a yawn. 'Yeah they could've given us a dorm with a heater or something. That would've been nice'

Her body was so fixed on the coldness that she did not hear someone coming in. Haruka felt her shoulders getting warmer as she looked down to see a jacket on them. She turned her head to see Shizuru walking off with a towel. "Dammit she beat me to getting a warm shower… what's that smell?" Haruka asked.

She turned her head as she noticed the smell was coming from Shizuru's jacket. Haruka took a whiff as the smell of lavender filled her nose. 'It smells so… nice' Haruka thought. "Wait did I just say it smelt nice that's ridiculous" Haruka told herself as she stood up.

She could smell it, Shizuru's scent. She felt her body relaxing from the smell as she felt light headed. 'My body feels like when…' Haruka stopped as she remembered when her body felt like this. 'When she hugged me' Haruka finished. She looked at the jacket, at the warmness that was still on it.

She took the jacket off and pulled it up to her face. Taking a deep sniff off it, she felt her mind drifting away. "The smell, it's making me…" Haruka said out loud. "Making you what?" asked a voice. Haruka instantly froze as she slowly turned around. "S-Shizuru?" Haruka said as though she was freezing. Shizuru smiled as Haruka put the jacket on the desk.

"It's smells like it could use a wash" Haruka replied trying to hide the embarrassment. Haruka turned her attention to Shizuru as the girl was wearing a towel and nothing else. "Put some clothes on Shizuru" Haruka said turning away to hide the blush, that spread itself upon her cheeks. Shizuru walked away and Haruka turned around to see that the girl was gone.

She placed her fingers to her nose as she noticed blood. 'Okay?' Haruka thought. Ignoring that she grabbed a towel from her bag and headed for the shower. She closed the door and locked it as she stared at the mirror.

She took her clothes off and hurried into the shower. She turned the knobs and kept an eye on the door. Shizuru had already managed to make her way in once in the bedroom, who knows if she'll try it with the bathroom.

Hot water poured down her body as the heat was a change from the coldness. Haruka stood there confused as she felt something was missing. She looked around as she found there was no one but her in the room. 'No one but me' she thought. She felt like she was all alone as her mind wondered elsewhere.

'That hug, when she hugged me I felt something strange, like… I felt so secure' she thought. She placed her finger on the glass wall and found the wall was foggy. Her finger started to draw something as she had no clue what was making her do that. When she pulled her hand away she looked at what she had drawn.

On the wall was a heart, a love heart with her initials on top and the initials S.F on the bottom. "S, F? Shizuru Fujino!" Haruka exclaimed as she moved back. She quickly rubbed the drawing out as she could hear a knock on the door. "Are you okay Haruka?" Shizuru asked, sounding concerned.

"Go away Bubuzuke" Haruka called back. Haruka felt a little bad for calling out a bit rudely like that. She turned the shower knobs off as she hopped out of the shower grabbing the towel. She began wiping herself as she realized something. She looked to see that it wasn't her towel but it was Shizuru's. 'Wait if this is her towel then she… she must've got mine, that cheat' Haruka thought.

Haruka frowned as she went back to drying herself off. "She must've swapped the towels when I wasn't looking, that sly girl" Haruka muttered to herself. She wrapped the towel around her and opened the bathroom door, dashing into her room. She closed the door as the lamp on the desk was the only thing lighting the room.

Haruka looked through her bag for her pyjamas. Finally finding them, she unwrapped the towel and put her pyjamas on. She walked over to the desk and turned the light off. After walking through the darkness carefully, she managed to find the bed. She climbed onto the bed and pulled the sheets open.

She crawled inside as she laid her head down onto her pillow and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt something. She could feel something wrapped around her waist. Haruka slowly reached over to the bed lamp and flicked the switch. She quickly turned to see Shizuru smiling at her.

"W-what the hell?!" Haruka yelled as she moved away. Shizuru rubbed her eyes as they weren't use to the sudden brightness. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Haruka asked. "Ara why I believe I am sleeping in it since this is the only bed in the dorm" Shizuru replied as she smiled.

Haruka was really getting tired of today's surprises as she rubbed her head. "My head hurts, let's just get some sleep okay? We'll fix this tomorrow" Haruka said as she flicked the light off and layed back down. Shizuru had moved a little onto her side as her back was facing Haruka.

Haruka could feel her body shaking as even with the bed sheets on it was a little cold. She looked over at Shizuru as the girl looked like she was having no trouble with sleeping. Haruka felt like she hated her body for what she was going to do next.

"Hey Shizuru?" Haruka asked quietly. Shizuru turned onto her other side as she looked at Haruka. "Yes Haruka?" Shizuru asked. "Um I err could you um…" Haruka said as she was trying to find the right thing to say. "Could you, uh never mind" Haruka said as she turned onto her side with her back facing Shizuru.

She clenched onto the bed sheets as she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist. This time she did not hesitate to move. She could feel Shizuru's chest against her back as this caused her to heat up. Finally all Haruka could hear the faint sounds of Shizuru's breathing.

'Okay this is weird even for me, but somehow it feels nice' Haruka thought. She could feel the warmness of Shizuru's body and the feeling helped relax her body. 'Uh why am I so relaxed, I'm sleeping with my freaking enemy, wait that didn't sound right' Haruka thought.

Shaking the thoughts off she drifted off to sleep.

3 hours later

Haruka twisted and turned in bed as she was having trouble sleeping. She shot her eyes open as she slowly sat up. "Why can't I sleep?" she whispered. She felt Shizuru's arms had loosened on their grip around her waist as the girl was still asleep. Haruka looked over at Shizuru but could only see a faint sight of her since it was still dark.

'My body feels strange, what does it want?' Haruka thought as she crossed her arms. Then a spark inflamed inside of her. She turned deep red as she realised what her body wanted. 'My body wants to kiss her? I think I'm going to vomit' Haruka thought as she clenched her stomach.

Surely enough her body was hungering for the girl, Haruka was fighting as hard as she could but her hormones were breaking through all of her defenses. Taking a deep breath Haruka turned to the girl as she laid down beside her. She faced the girl as she slowly pulled the girl closer to her.

Haruka could feel the girl's breath on her lips as she inched her face closer to Shizuru's. Closing her eyes she rested her lips on the girl's. A new sensation filled her body as she could feel her heart beating faster and her body heating up. 'I hate to admit it but I'm rather enjoying this' Haruka thought.

Breaking away feeling satisfied as she touched the girl's lips. She quickly pulled way as she felt as though something wet had touched them. "Ara did Haruka enjoy that?" Shizuru asked. Haruka froze as she realised that Shizuru was awake the whole time. "I uh um well I uh..." Haruka trailed off nervously.

Shizuru moved closer to the girl as she leaned into the girl's ear. "If you liked that, you're going to enjoy this" Shizuru whispered seductively into Haruka's ear. The girl whimpered as everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Waaahhhhh" Haruka screamed as she shot up. She looked to see that it morning and she was in bed. "Uh man that was a weird dream, man being stuck with Shizuru, then getting along with her and then ewwww" Haruka whined as she shutted her eyes. The bed covers fell down from her hands as she felt a chill against her chest.

She opened her eyes as she slowly looked down to see she wasn't wearing anything. 'What the?' Haruka thought as her eyes slowly darted to her left. Her eyes spread wide open as her jaw dropped. "S-Shizuru?" Haruka asked as the girl looked at her. "Ara good morning love" Shizuru replied as she smiled.

Haruka looked away as she sighed.

'Why me?'

**End **

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: (walks in) Nao what are you doing? **

**Nao: Oh I'm doing a little dorm changing, getting back at Haruka for not allowing me to have the dorm to myself and also for busting me for skipping school (writes on a few papers) **

**Natsuki: Well while you're at it, change my attendance record okay? **

**Nao: yeah yeah (grabs Natsuki school record) **

**Record: (days of absents 54) Nao rubs out and writes (days of absents 246) **

**Nao: he he he he that should do it **

**Natsuki: Make it zero Nao or you won't have any Natsuki tonight! **

**Nao: fine (pouts after changing it) **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Well I know I'm going to get a lot of hate mail, but eh I'll endure. I don't care if people hate this pairing I don't see other people doing this pairing so cut me some slack okay? **

**Well apart from that other author who is doing a story with Shizuru and Haruka, I applaud them for their work. **

**I admit at some point I crapped out on the story so apologise for that. **

**Read and review and go easy on the harshness of the hate review okay?**


End file.
